Four Day's Notice
by Veronica M.S
Summary: When certain crestfallen redhead Weasley girl quits the quidditch team because of her inability to focus during matches and practices, she is comforted physically by none other than the sly, sneer Draco Malfoy. But will their passionate, notsosecret dissa
1. Cherry Lips and Thunder Kisses

Chapter One: Cherries and Thunder

"I don't give a damn how attractive the girl is-she's a blood traitor and that's that."

Malfoy scowled at Crabbe who had been drooling quite obviously at the redhead sitting in the stands crying. Goyle, however just started off into space and every-so often he would ask when the next meal was.

The three had snuck out there to taunt the Gryffindor team while they had their Quidditch practice whilst preparing for their match against Slytherin this coming Saturday. Only three days left and, by the looks of it, they were short a chaser.

Ginny Weasley had showed up, quidditch robes in her hands, she handed them reluctantly Harry and then had run off the feild and into the stands where she had been sitting for several minutes, her face burried in her lap and tears streaming down her face.

"Look at her," Malfoy said, "She's weak and pathetic. Just like a blood traitor would be."

The sky began to darken and a quiet boom filled the Quidditch pitch. No rain yet, but soon enough there would be and then the Gryffindor team would have to get off the pitch without any practice at all. Malfoy smirked and snickered.

-----

Resting her elbows on her knees, Ginny Weasley ran a small, pale hand through her long red hair. She had been so stressed this whole term and she just couldn't do Quidditch. The less time she spent with Harry, she figured, the less she would have to think about him. Out of sight, out of mind was what Tonks had told her over the summer after having to hear Ginny bicker and whine everyday about how much she loved and yet hated Harry at the same time. How could he be so selfish? How could he just forget about her? He still loved her-it was apparent, but why couldn't they be together? These things were just too complicated for fifteen-year old Ginny Weasley's mind.

She heard small thunder booms threatning to bring rain and storms to Hogwarts. She didn't mind though because she quite liked the rain.

Ginny could hear Malfoy and his little cronies Crabbe and Goyle snickering and talking in the stands above and to her left. They may have been a good distance away, but Ginny had always had good hearing-without Fred and George's extendable ears.

She looked down into the shining silver stands. She could see her reflection and she looked simply awful. Her hair a complete mess and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She had large bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and her skin was continually getting paler and paler. Makeup ran down her cheeks but she ignored it because looks didn't really seem to matter to her at the moment. If she couldn't have Harry then she didn't want anyone.

-----

"Where are you two going"

"Food,"

"LUNCH"

Malfoy scowled as Crabbe and Goyle left him sitting in the quidditch stands, watching stupid Gryffindors play as they went in for food. His stomach was craving food, but he didn't want to eat.

He looked down and to his right and saw the red-head still sitting in the same crouching position with her hands in her messy hair. She wasn't wearing a coat or long robes or anything and it was the middle of November. Idiot girl, Malfoy thought to himself although he somehow found himself very physically attracted to her.

He scowled as he realized that Goyle- or maybe even Crabbe- had left their long winter robe on the stands.

"Stupid gits," he murmmured.

He looked over at the lonely girl again as she sat propably crying in the cold, rainy weather and he sighed to himself.

He looked up at the sky as a slightly louder boom of thunder came circling in and he felt a single small drop of rain touch his cheek. He moved a strand of white blonde hair out of his face, and trotted down the stands toward the Weasley girl.

-----

"It's nearly winter, you surely know that already." said a sly male voice from directly above Ginny.

"What the bloody hell do you want Malfoy?" she asked, sniffling and shivering. She hadn't even thought twice about taking a jacket or even a longer robe outside with her even though she knew how cold it would get.

"Potter's a git, you know," Draco said. "And I just thought you looked cold, so here-" he said as he tossed her his long robe, "Wear that so that you don't have to go to the hospital wing. You don't want to catch pnemounia before the match on Saturday." he then noticed he was being a little too nice and it was completely out of character. "Figure I'll at least let you feel like you've put up a fight. Rather than just letting us win I supposed you Gryffindors need to feel somewhat important."

There, he thought, that was more like the real Draco Malfoy.

And yet, he felt a ping of guilt somewhere deep inside of his gut.

"I'm not on the team anymore," she said quietly and slowly-letting it really sink in. "I-I just resigned. That's what you and your stupid little friends were lauging about wasn't it? How pathetic I am for quitting and how I'm a stupid blood-traitor."

"They're not my friends," he said, taking a seat above her, "And I don't give a damn if you quit the team or not- put the robe on before you freeze to death."

The rain started to come down slightly more to the point where Ginny decided that whether Malfoy had jinxed it or not, it was a good idea to feel warm for at least a few seconds.

It was silent for a while and Ginny had realized that he really hadn't jinxed it and maybe he was just being nice. "T-Thanks," she said quietly. Half-hoping that he wouldn't hear her.

Draco shivered, wishing almost that he hadn't given her his robe because he was now wet and cold. He looked at her, even though it was only her back. He placed his feet on the seat beside her either of her hips where she was sitting, touching them slightly as a rush went through his body.

"M-Malfoy?" asked Ginny as she looked down by her sides, seeing his feet. Draco Malfoy was touching her, even if it was only his feet. "W-What are you do-" but before she could finish the rest of her sentence, she felt a cold hand grab her chin and Malfoy slid down on his knees beside her as he slowly leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips touched and Ginny's mind went completely blank. She tried to make sense of this, but all of her senses except for feeling seemed to fail. All she could think of was how good it felt with his lips pressed against her's. She felt his hand move towards the back of her neck and she could feel chills up and down her spine and her hair tingled. She heard the clatter of the metal stands beneath her and she was pretty sure that Malfoy had moved down next to her rather than leaning from the bench above her.

Draco opened his lips slightly and playfully nibbled on her lower lip. He ran his hands gently through her thick hair, in an attempt to warm them a little bit.

Ginny giggled and wrapped her arms around Malfoy's neck and continued kissing him.

The rain was coming down harder now and her hair was wet through and through and her second layer of clothing wasn't so protected anymore. The thunder continued to get louder and louder, but then, suddenly, a voice rose from the thunder.

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF OF MY SISTER!"

-----


	2. Blue and Who Knew?

SMACK!

"How dare you try to take advantage of me!" yelled Ginny Weasley at the top of her lungs after slashing Draco Malfoy across the face as hard as she could. She ran down the steps of the Quidditch stands, her hair now soaked with the rain which was pouring down now.

She ran as fast as she could into the school and slammed the doors going into the Entrance Hall behind her. Her breathing didn't start to settle down and her heart was still pounding. Just thinking about the fat that she had just passionately snogged Draco Malfoy made her sick to her stomach.

...Or did it?

Sure, she had certainly found him attractive, but to think of snogging him! Never in her wildest dreams-or nightmares, for that matter-would she have thought of actually making contact with him, much less their lips pressed together.

Just then she heard a click behind her and the large oak doors opened and in came a soaking wet, slick-haired certain blonde.

"Piss off, Malfoy!" she said, pulling her wand out and keeping her position, her eyes narrowing as she shivered. A gust of cold air had come in through the door with him and it seemed to surround her.

"You wouldn't dare, Weasley." he said, smirking his sly little smirk as he moved closer and walked behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Chills went up and down Ginny's spine as she felt a rush of hatred yet pleasure.

"I mean it," she said quietly, standing ever so still as not to set him off.

"If anything means anything to you, then-"

Just then, the doors opened again, and in came an extremely angry looking Ron Weasley.

"YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, MALFOY! I MEAN IT!" he yelled, pulling out his wand and causing quite a scene for those passing through the hall.

"I'd like to see you even try to stop me from putting my hands on anyone, Weasley." Malfoy sneered, taking his hands off Ginny's shoulders. "Besides, like I would ever want to snog your sister. For your information, she came onto me."

Ginny froze and her eyes widened, feeling as though she was going to be sick. Had she come onto him? Certainly not, he was the one who had approached her. He was the one who drapped his robes around her when she was cold.

"I-Is this true, Ginny!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a very distraught and confused looking Harry Potter emerged from them. "Chill, mate," he said to Ron, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I could hear you screaming your bloody lungs out all the way from the Quidditch Pitch."

Draco sneered as Harry walked in, thinking he was all that. The big hero, saving Weasley from doing damage to him. Ha! Like he could ever even dream of getting within a foot of him much less cursing him. He flicked his wand and a small blue light came from the tip of it.

"I don't have time for blood traitors and heros," he said slyly and walked away and down into the dungeons.

"Ron you're such a git!" Ginny said loudly, then she ran up the large grand staircase and into an abandoned corridor. She thrust her hands into the pockets of her pants as she felt a single hot tear streaming down her face

'What's this?' she wondered as she felt something in her pocket. She pulled it out and unwraveled it.

"Library. 11:30. Sharp." and after that, it was emblazed with the Malfoy family crest.

What did he want with her? Surely he was just luring her into some evil plan, but what if it was something bad? Something really, truly horrible and he wanted to kill her or something of the sort.

Nevermind, that, though.

She had survived being taken to the Chamber of Secrets back in her second year and now she was three times as knowledgable as she was then. 'Only because of Harry,' said her conscience. She didn't need Harry, though. She never would again. She was her own person and would do whatever she pleased without his help or consent. 


End file.
